The Millennium Ring
by FruitRollDown
Summary: Ryou helps his grandfather run an apartment complex called The Millennium Ring. Fresh out of high school, he begins to pursue his dreams. But how do his dreams start to change when he meets the newest resident, Bakura? Read to find out! Rating will change for later chapters.


**A/N: Hello, FRD here with another chapter fic! Now that Computerstuck is coming to an end, I decided I needed something that was more, how do you say, tender. Tendershipping won, of course. Mm, mm, mm. Tasty. Review please and let me know how I'm doing! (Even though nothing much happens in this chapter.) Enjoy-**

* * *

**The Millennium Ring**

Ryou Bakura was never an emotional person. Hysterical at times, definitely. But he never cried over anything. Even when his parents and his sister died four years ago in a tragic train wreck, the only thing Ryou could manage to do was be paralyzed with heartbreak. Even when he left his friends and close family to move to a bigger city to live with his grandpa, he took it in silence.

Don't get me wrong, Ryou is not a quiet boy. When he's happy or comfortable around a person or a group of people, he can be pretty vocal and enthusiastic. But when he feels weak or insecure, there's nothing anyone could say to get a word out of him.

Ryou Bakura is a strong person, to say the least. Throughout his family's hardships, everyone would go to Ryou for a shoulder to cry on. And whenever his Grandpa really needs help with a major project, he knows he can count on his loyal grandson. That's why he thought taking Ryou in would benefit himself and the young boy. Something about self-discipline or something like that.

The Millennium Ring is a comfortable apartment complex with beautiful Egyptian decor. The Bakura family had a thing for Egypt. It's in a circular formation with a nice forest surrounding it. And in the center of the seven buildings is a nice sized fountain and all of the mailboxes. Most residents get together once a month and have a nice social hangout at the fountain with food and games which are all provided by the Bakura owners, the cute old man and his respectful grandson.

Most of the residents of The Millennium Ring all think Ryou is about fourteen years old, maybe younger. But in reality, the white-haired male was about to turn eighteen and graduate high school, all in the same month. His plans for the future were simple: go to community college, get another job besides running the complex, and still continue to help with grandfather. And in a few days, he'll be a high school graduate, and in a few weeks, he will finally be eighteen. Most jobs out there that match Ryou's qualifications and pays well have an age limit of eighteen.

Being interested in film and trying to make a career out of it is easier than people usually believe. It's easy if you love it, that's what Ryou concluded. And he loved film more than anything, that's for sure. He had applied to work at a movie theater (working the projector), at a local movie rental store, and an internship at local movie studio. Since he has more experience than most of the other kids applying to these jobs, he thinks he's likely to get at least one of those positions. Hopefully.

God, Ryou loved film more than anything. He first got into documentary filmmaking when he lived in Egypt. He thought documenting the beauty of the ancient artifacts that surrounded him seemed like a great, fulfilling deed. It wasn't until his parents died did he realize that he preferred a fictional realm instead of reality. He got into roleplaying games and he decided making feature films and short films would be the best route for him.

Ryou's passion for film was sometimes overwhelming and seemingly far fetched. But it didn't matter. He honestly couldn't imagine his life without film. Ryou had one dream and it only consisted of him being a filmmaker. He sincerely can't picture himself doing anything else. Being an artist and changing the world with his art, it's so beautiful and Ryou can't help but to-

"Ryou! Hurry up, sonny! There is someone wanting to apply for residency! You know I can't read the papers too well!"

The young man woke up from his daydream and realized that his grandfather has been calling him for some time. He walked out of the back room of the main building to the front counter to see a man standing there with his head turned in the opposite direction. Ryou automatically noticed the similarities in the hair color. Not many people have silver hair like he did. Even the way the man's locks fell over his shoulders resembled the way Ryou's hair looked when his hair wasn't up in a ponytail, which is was now.

The man turned slightly to look at the boy who had just walked in and his face quickly went from frustration, to interest, then back to frustration. "Are you able to help me?" His voice was rude and his face was hard, but Ryou couldn't be fooled. He quickly saw through this front since he saw the glimpse of interest that quickly flashed across the other's face. He knew this guy's type right off the bat. Ryou had dealt with guys like this all throughout his life. Sure he is quick to judge now, but that's just how he is.

"Yes, I am able to help you." Ryou said as he watched his grandfather leave the room. He looked back to the man at the counter briefly then turned around to get the applications for residency. Once he got them all in order, he leaned across the table and sarcastically smiled up at the man. "My name is Ryou Bakura, and I am somewhat of the co-owner of this complex. Nice to meet you."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked generally unamused. Ryou noted that the man couldn't be that older than himself. Either way, he'll find out soon when he looks over the papers when they are completely filled out. "I'll need you to fill these out, please." Ryou said and left the papers on the counter instead of handing them to the other male directly, then he turned around to go through the many keys to the apartments. "Once you fill them out and you show me all the forms that were listed on our website, then I should be able to set you up with your room, depending on if there are any problems."

"Okay." Said the young man.

Ryou made a sour face as he continued to look for the key he needed. He leaned down to get the stool from a cabinet and stepped on it to reach the higher shelves behind the counter. He finally found the small compartment that held three copies of the key to the room that this man was going to be given. He smiled victoriously then turned around on the stool to watch the man fill out the forms. He was almost done, great!

A few more minutes passed and the almost-resident of The Millennium Ring apartment complex had completed all of the forms. Ryou walked back towards the counter and took them from the man and looked over them. He went through the forms that applicants were required to bring then the forms that the other had just filled out; everything was perfect. It turned out this man was also named Bakura, but it was his first name, strangely enough. Bakura Yami. Yami Bakura. What a weird name, Ryou thought. And he was only eighteen! Wow.

As Ryou went through the papers, Bakura was watching him, thinking. This kid was helping to work an apartment complex, though he looked like he was about fifteen years old. That's suspicious, he thought. "Well, Mr. Bakura," the kid said as he looked him dead in the eye with another sarcastic smile, "let me show you to your new home!" Bakura gave the boy a dirty look. Who did this kid think he was?

**-End Chapter 1**


End file.
